Adventures Of A Raccoon Girl's Family
by Pricat
Summary: A story revolving aroubd Raccoon Girl and her family and thevadventures and antics of family life
1. Chapter 1

"Stripes, you have to be quiet, as Kit is sleeping, remember?" Casey said.

"Aww but I was having fun being like you and daddy." Stripes replied.

It was many years later, well not too many and Casey was still in New York with an now three year old Stripes, plus her so-called mentor but moreso best friend was also living with her along with an infant raccoon female they had found naming her Kit plus they had moved into a big house, compared to when she had been living with her best human friend, Kaley hoping Kadecand Rocky were alright at college.

"Go do something else that's quiet, until Kit wakes up, alright?" Casey told the female raccoon youngster seeing her go to her room, making Casey sigh, especially feeling her pager go off, guessing Raccoon Girl was needed putting on her armour going at super speed so she could help, but be back, besides Rocket was in his tech lab.

Stripes had seen her mom leave dressed in her hero hear, knowing adventure was afoot, going after her besides her dad was here in case Kit woke up, besides she was still sleeping, not waking up unless somebody did, seeing her mom stopping a gang of thieves surprising Casey, she was here, wondering what she was doing here.

"I got bored because with Kit sleeping, I can't play anything good, so I wanted to watch you kick butt." Stripes replied making Casey sigh, as it reminded her of Kade when she was little, telling her to go home seeing her do so.

When she got home, she saw Rocket tending to a very grumpy Kit, wondering what Stripes had been doing, leaving the house without telling him or Casey hearing her lie, saying she had went to the park making him grin.

"You're so like a mini Kade, it's cute, and guess you went off, because your mom was doing hero stuff." he said seeing her go upstairs slamming her door.

* * *

"Is mommy mad at me, just because I wanted to watch her do cool stuff?" Stripes asked.

"No she's just worried, because she thought you might have gotten hurt because yes her being a hero is awesome but it can get dangerous pretty fast." Rocket told her.

They were hanging out while Casey was putting Kit to bed, and Stripes had already gotten ready for bed thinking her mom was mad at her about following her, plus Casey had enrolled her into pre-school which would be fun for her, maybe make friends so she would not be lonely, because she missed Kade but also her big sister, Rocky who were at different colleges.

"Sorry, Kit was a little harder to get to sleep tonight, but is Stripes alright?" Casey said seeing Rocket nod.

"She went to her room, but she thinks you're mad at her, I did explain you weren't." he told her.

She was going into Stripes's room seeing her in bed trying to read a book, with her favourite stuffed Aninal beside her, making Casey smile, knowing Stripes didn't know how to read yet, so it was very cute reading to her, which was helping the youngster relax because she had quite the day, waiting until morning to tell her about school, knowing Stripes would be very fired up.

"So did you tell her yet, how di she react?" Rocket asked her.

"I didn't tell her yet, but maybe in the morning." Casey replied.

The next morning after waking up, Stripes was playing since her mom and Rocket were still sleeping, besides it was Saturday so she could have some fun hoping that Kit was still sleeping, so was having a blast feeling weird as lasers shot out of her paw making a burn mark in the wall making her excited but nervous.

"Maybe I am like mommy, but maybe I should keep this a secret, as she and dad might flip." she said.

Casey and Rocket were Hapoy that she was awake, wondering what happened to the wall, making Stripes nervous, because she did not know how they would react, or if they would get mad.

"I messed up the wall, while playing!" she admitted as a laser shot out, making Rocket duck.

"Sonebody is getting powers, but we can help her control them, before they start school." Casey said.

"Seriously, I get to go to school?" Stripes asked, seeing Casey nod in reply.


	2. Looking After The Kids

"Are you alright, why worried, becausecStripes is showing signs of powers?" Rocket asked.

"You could say that, but let's hope laser paws is her only power for now, you know?" Casey said.

It was later that day, and Casey had just gotten back from the mall with Stripes after school shopping so Shd was tired and Stripes was taking an nap, hearing the video-phone go off as it was Kade making them excited, hoping she was not expelled.

 _"Geez, I was just calling, to see how you and dad are, and college is going well, but how're things at your neck of the woods?"_

Casey was telling her, making Kade excitable, that Stripes was showing signs of super powers, hoping to maybe see her at Thanksgiving, making Rocket chuckle, knowing Stripes liked both zKade and Rocky because to her, they were the coolest big kids and sisters in the universe, besides her mom's friends.

After they hung up, they heard Kit awake so was tending to her, giving her a bottle after removing that rocket ship pacifier which Starlord had given her, after she had been born, which Rocket hated.

"He was being nice to her, but I get your point." Casey said.

* * *

"Aww, Kade called and I missed it, did she say anything cool?" Stripes asked.

"She was telling us how college was going, plus you were asleep." Rocket said.

"Oh yeah, but I still wanted to talk to her." Stripes replied.

It was now early evening and dinner time, so the family were at the table, and talking only Casey's phone went off, excusing herself, making Rocket guess it was hero stuff, hoping Stripes was not eavesdropping sering Casey return, saying she needed to step out but would be back later, telling Stripes to listen to her dad who was in charge until she got home.

"Mommy always gets to do cool stuff, which I want to see." Stripes to,d her dad, who was feeding Kit.

"One day when you're an adult, you can do whatever you want, besides we can still have fun, like stay up." Rocket said.

He was then using a dartboard, since Stripes was still getting used to having laser paws, making her excited as it would be fun, secret fun making Rocket relieved, as Kit was sleeping after he put the security system on, after Casey had left knowing Stripes was curious.

"It's to protect you, as if bad guts knew about us being with your mom, they might try to hurt us, so it's a way of protecting us." Rocket told her, making her get it.

"Yeah you and mommy love me and Kit." Stripes replied seeing him smile.


	3. Inspiration Through A Story

"Come _back here Stripes, it's dangerous plus I don't want you to get hurt!" Casey said, running out of her house after her pet raccoon that had accidentally gotten out._

 _But unknown to her, a terragen wave was about to hit the part of the city she lived in, catching up to Stripes seeing her pet nuzzling her, just as the terragen wave hot which she was breathing in, as it was changing her._

 _"I'm alright, we should get going." Casey told her walking, making it to her best friend, Kaley's house making her surprised noticing fur was growing all over Casey, guessing she had been affected by the terragen mist, seeing Stripes beside her owner._

 _"Wow, Casey's becoming an inhuman raccoon, which she'll be impressed by, when she wakes up." Kaley said._

 _A few days later, Casey began to stir, feeling different, but her eyes widened in excitement seeing her new form in the mirror making Kaley smile at her friend knowing this was a good thing, hearing Casey wonder, if she had powers as lasers shot out of her paws impressing her._

 _"This should be fun, you know?" Casey said seeing Stripes nod._

* * *

 _"_

Stripes was in awe, hearing how her mom became who she was, making Casey nod because it was the female kit's nap time yet she did not want to nap, so Casey had to,d her tne story of how she got like this which was impressing her unaware Rocket was also listening after putting Kit down for her nap hoping that Stripes was settling down, hearing her getting calmer relieving him and Casey that Stripes was taking her nap.

"Yeah, I told her a story, about how I became like this, which she liked." Casey told him.

"That's good, and she is starting school in a few days, you know?" Rocket replied.

She nodded as she was drinking soda, hoping that Stripes's first day of school would go alright, making him agree because they were overprotective of her, making Casey agree, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

After a while, they heard Stripes up, despite groggy so Rocket was making herva snack, seeing her happy, since naps made her grumpy sometimes like him.

"I bet things are quiet out there, because your pager has not gone off." Rocket said.

"You could say that, but surprised Stripes liked that story, as I never told anybody, well except Heather." Casey said, seeing Stripes playing as the story had inspired her, making them chuckle.


End file.
